DBZ: Challenge Accepted!
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: hey, guys, I just had this idea, and I want to actually do it. Its a challenge for me. I will be writing a one shot for any characters. You can make requests, and I'll do my best. More inside. I will accept any challenges except a few. Enjoy! *Update* all requested fics will be put in here.
1. Chapter 1: updated rules

UPDATED:  
Ok, so I just wanted to put this out there that I'm willing to accept any of your requests for any DBZ, and GT pairing. It can be any genre and whatever characters you want in there.

Just follow these guidelines:  
Can be a lemon/Yaoi

What you need to give me:  
The pairing(s)  
The relationships of those (if any)  
The genre(s)  
The rating  
And the summary.

For the summary, you need to include these things:  
The title  
The setting  
If you want it to have a good/bad ending  
And if you want me to ship someone in there.  
(Note: the summary can be as long as you want. When I post the fic up, I will be creating my own summary)  
Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Precious Time Part 1

AN: this is a request for applefanfic. I hope you all (especially you, applefanfic) enjoy this Goten/Marron two shot. This is going to be of when they were facing Buu, and Goten plays with Marron. The 2nd one will be of them older. (GT never happened) well, enjoy ;)

Note: I deleted this story from my main catagories and put it in here. I think that it would be better. So PM me a request. Sorry for the confusion. I AM SCATTERBRAINED. Wher, now that that is out of the way, please forgive me. I will be making some more changes, so bear with me for right now. And if you like my fics, tell other people about it! okay, now for the summary.

Part 1 summary: two shot requested by applefanfic (as you already know) Goten and Trunks are training the art of fusion fr the upcoming battle with Buu. Goten gets Piccolo to give them a much needed break. They know it is precious time being lost, but they thank Kami for it later. Goten and Marron have fun, making the Z fighters and the ones they love laugh in the dreary time. Is this the start of something more precious there?

Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

(AN: Goten- 7 years old, Marron- 4 years old)

20 years ago  
"Goten! Concentrate!" Piccolo ordered the raven haired demi-sayian.

Goten was tired out, so the glare that the Namekien shot in his direction didn't faze him. The kids eyes were drooping, and his stomach was rumbling. "But... so tired..."

"It doesn't matter about that. Do you wish for this planet to be destroyed because you were tired?" Piccolo retorted.

This was getting on Goten's nerves. It wasn't fair that Piccolo got to sit around, ordering them to work.

"Um, hey, Piccolo." Trunks cut in, blushing when Piccolo turned his glare to him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "People do say, that in order to stay strong and healthy, that you should get breaks often to cool down."

"Fine. Do as you please. You got an hour." With that, the Namekien went off, probably to meditate.

The two sayians gave shouts of joy as they wasted no time running to the rest of the gang.

"Piccolo had you two working hard, huh?" Krillen asked as they got into view. Little Marron was in the short guys arms, head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he did. Goten is hungry, and was tired, so, yeah." Trunks explained.

Meanwhile, Goten was gazing at the chubby cheeked baby. She made a sight, with her blond hair in pigtails, little mouth open. A little trail of drool seeped out of her mouth, down to the red shirt.

He always had a soft spot for the little child. And he was, for sure, glad that android 18 could have a baby. Well, she was a human once, I'll have you know!

Every chance that he could, he played with her. While she had a playful attitude, she could snap at you in an instant. Yep, her mothers child.

When he had to leave, Marron whined, wanting just a little more time with her friend. He was disappointed a little too when he had to go.

"How long has she been like that?" Goten asked, pointing at Krillen's daughter. He followed her chubby hands as she shot up, rubbing her eyes. Her little pink lips parted in a yawn.

"Well, for an hour, I guess." Krillen replied as Marron giggled.

"GOWTIN!" She shouted gleefully, struggling to get down. Her father happily obliged, stretching his arms. She ran as fast as her short stubby legs could take her, tripping about half way to her destination.

"Marron!" The Z fighter exclaimed, taking a step towards the kid.

But she was already up, laughing in short bursts as she clung onto the young sayians leg. "Gowtin! Play with me, come awn, Gowtin, play with me!" The adorable voice rang through the air.

Smiling broadly, Goten grabbed ahold of her and swung her up into the air. "How's my Marron doing, hmm?" He asked in his childish voice. "What do you want to play?"

"Aiwplane! Vwoom vwoom! High in tha aiw!" She had her eyes shut, and it was almost as if the lids were smiling too.

"Okay, get ready for take off!" He said in his best impression of a flight attendant. "Three," Marron wiggled, giggling some more, "two," she started to bounce, pigtails doing the same thing, "ONE!" He lifted her into the air, throwing her up.

She flew higher into the air, glancing down at her 'family'. "Woo! Mommy! Daddy! I'mn aiwplane! Look how high I am!"

"Man, Marron, that's higher than before!" Krillen shouted, following his baby girl. 18 only smiled.

There was a time where Goten had almost got his butt whooped by 18 for doing this. But as Marron liked it, and it happened more frequently, she knew she could trust Goten. Even grew to love these moments.

"Here comes your glider!" Goten said, before springing into the air, going full speed at the mess of fits and giggles. He flew past her, then pivoted back, flying until he was slightly above her. He latched his hands under her armpits, while continuing to glide.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Both parties screeched as they flew around the lookout twice, before Goten's feet touched the firm ground, still running. He slowly came to a stop, the child nestled into his arms.

"Down, Gowtin, down!" The blonde wiggled her way out of his arms, until she stood right in front of him. She touched him. "Tag! You it!" She swiftly ran away.

"Go Marron!" Bulma shouted from the sidelines. That led into all the others joining in.

"Here I come, fast one!" He ran after her, gaining up, until he was right behind her. Her laughs became louder each step he grew closer.

As he reached out to tag his comrade, but before he could touch her, he feigned tripping. She escaped.

With an 'oof', Goten landed on the ground with a faint thump.

"Gowtin?!" Marron shouted, after noticing that her large friend wasn't after her anymore. "Awe you okay?" She ran back to his unmoving form. "Gowtin?" This time, it was a soft question. She was really concerned for her friend.

"Boo!" He popped up, scaring the girl. He tagged her. "Gotcha!" He got up swiftly, leaving the baffled Marron behind. After a minute, he could hear her bust out laughing.

Soon, everyone joined in. They were enjoying this fun moment while they still could. Who knew when they would get another chance?

One by one, everyone realized this, except for Marron, who continued to laugh, and Goten, who was just like that. He knew what everyone got quiet about, but decided to just have fun.

"Food is done!" Mr. Popo's voice rang out.

With Marron in his arms, he followed everybody to the food.

Marron settled next to him, looking at him, blue eyes wide. For Goten was shoving everything in his mouth, swallowing it so fast that she thought he wasn't chewing.

"Gowtin!" She said in what was to be a stern voice, but it was to cute to do anything. He stopped when she hit him.

"Ow!" He said, pretending that she hurt him. "What was that for?"

She looked at him through a glare that wasn't quite a glare. She was trying to imitate her mom. "Chew befow you swallow! Mommy says that is wude!"

Everybody looked at 18, who only let out a huff. Her eyes were light though, telling them that she really cared.

"Sorry, Marron. Is this better?" The raven haired kid asked, eating in slow motion.

"Much." She let out a giggle, her lips curving into a smile as she too, started eating.

With her, though, she had food flying into her hair, and all over her face. Some landed on her shirt.

"Its been an hour! Goten, Trunks! Come on, let's go." Piccolo demanded, making everyone jump. He had snuck up on them.

"Really? Its already been an hour?" Trunks asked in shock. He was having to much fun to really notice.

"I'm eating!" Goten protested, food flying out of his mouth.

"Who cares. I said an hour, and its been an hour. Let's go." With a huff, the Namekien walked away, not checking to see who was following.

"He sure is something else." Master Roshi commented, tuning a page of one of his 'special' magazines. You would have thought he was a child by the way his face looked. Some kind of sauce was smeared all over, and pieces of something else were stuck between his teeth.

"Yeah. If you would have told me that he was going to end up helping us save the world, I dunno, how many times? I would have laughed." Bulma stated, sipping her coffee, blue eyes trained on the fading Piccolo.

"Me too. He's changed so much." Yamcha added, lost in thought.

"You think? If we would have told him that he would be on our side, he'd be cracking up, while destroying things. And I mean in a happy way. Not the evil laugh." Krillen cracked, laughter following.

"Well, we better go. See ya!" Trunks said, wiping his eyes. "Come on Goten, we might actually fuse this time!"

The hesitant to leave Goten hopped up, excited at the thought. It motivated him. "You really think, Trunks?"

Trunks smirked, closing his eyes. He waved at his friend. "Of course."

"Bye, Gowtin! Play with me latew!" Marron squeaked, jumping up to wrap Goten's leg in a hug.

"You betcha!" He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, Mar, let's go." 18 deadpanned, picking her daughter up. She actually gave a smile as the two sayians went to train once more.

Goten put on his game face, ready to learn. He was going through with that promise to Marron, and in order to do that, he had to work hard.

* * *

AN: this was fun to write. Just imagining Marron doing that makes me squeal in delight. The second one will be out tomorrow. I promise. Leave a review on your way out, if you dare.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Until next time, byyyyeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3: Precious Time Part 2

AN: well, this chapter is the last one in this two shot. Next up is Emotionally Crippled Readers fic. Leave a review.

Part 2 Summary: Marron finally comes back from around the world. Goten is happy to see her. They spend a night under the stars. Will they spend the rest of precious time together, or not?

* * *

(AN: Goten 27, Marron 24)  
Present time  
"Goten! Pay attention to me, and not your phone!" Chichi yelled, her face red as peppers.

"Mom, just a minute. Valise is finally alone." The now full grown man said while putting the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, sorry Valise, that was my mom, but I can talk now. This is the first time you have been alone." There was a pause.

The raven haired woman suddenly grew calm. "You know that? If you think that bimbo is more important than Marron coming home, then you're wrong."

That cut through Goten's train of thought. "Actually, Valise, I can't make it." The sound of yelling could be heard in the background. "Really, I'm sorry. My friend is finally coming home, gotta go!" With that, he hung up, eyes lighting up.

"Finally, somebody who you can actually trust." His mom stated, smiling at her son.

"Mom, she isn't that bad, trust me." He sprang up off the bed, grabbed his shoes, and took off past the smug Chichi.

"HEY! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, SHE'S AT KAME HOUSE!" She yelled out to her sons ever fading form.

At Kame house  
"You've become such a woman, Marron." Trunks laughed.

"Well, um, thanks!" The blonde replied, face coloring.

"Well, I'll be darned!" Krillen said, shading his eyes with his hand. "Goten is already here."

Master Roshi whistled. "That has to be some kind of record." But he said it in an off way. For he was enthralled with Marron's curvy body.

Goten landed on the ground, grinning. "Marron! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from all the traveling." She grew bubbly as she realized that her childhood friend, very good childhood friend, was here.

A growl emitted from Goten. Marron looked at him, head cocking to the side. She followed his gaze and recoiled at the sight.

Roshi was going for her boob, a thin trickle of blood running down his chin.

"Roshi!" She yelled, slapping him. He flew away, and crashed head first into the house. She turned her attention back to her friend. She missed him more than she should have. "Goten!"

He braced himself as she flung herself into his arms, bear hugging him. "Hey, Marron, nice to see you too!"

"We should go watch the stars tonight like we used to do!" She suggested, giggling.

"Nice idea." He replied, gazing at her longingly. He missed her so much, and had realized that he liked her more than a friend when she left.

Time skip to later that night.  
"Remember when we used to do this when we were kids?" The bubbly blonde asked in a cute manner, twisting her hands together.

He liked how she looked. Her hair was now a mass down her back. She dropped her pigtails when she turned 10. Her lips were now full, and she had grown very well into her body.

Before she left, she was all skin and bones, but her travels around the world changed that. Tonight, she was wearing a deep red frilly blouse and dark skinny jeans. No trace of make up was to be seen. But without it, she was still breathtaking.

"Yeah. Times have changed, but now that you're here, it's like you've never left. I remember when you told me you were going to leave." Goten said quietly, letting the memory submerge him in its depths.

Flashback  
"You're the first person I've told about this idea. You know how I hate being secluded in kame house. These outings with you are the only things that really get me out of there." Marron told him one night, as they were on the ground, looking at the stars.

"Yes, I do. What is it you want to tell me?" He let his gaze roam over her gangly body. She was attractive in his eyes, not matter what she looked like.

"I'm going to travel the world." She stated, meeting his large black eyes.

"What? Really?" He was shocked. How was he going to see her?

"Yes. I'm tired of being stuck here with nothing but small outings. I hope you understand." This was said softly, ending up with her running her hand up and down his arm soothingly.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." Yep, he would definitely miss her. Her smile, her laugh, her everything.

That was when he started to like her more than a friend.  
End of flashback.

Yeah, she remembered it too. She was a little sad that he hadn't gone with her. Save that she actually hadn't asked him to, but he should have volunteered. Right?

But being with him right here, right now, made her happy. He turned into a handsome man. He was tall, with long legs. His hair was cropped short, with hair poking up randomly at the bangs. His shoulders did widen up a bit. He was a looker.

A silence cascaded over them comfortably. The night was warm, and the breeze was gentle. Not to mention that the sky was clear, dark blue met with a bunch of twinkling bright stars. The moon was full, and slightly yellow.

A sudden thought struck her. "Hey, Goten?"

He met her warm blue gaze. "Yes?"

"Remember when I was four, and you were practicing the fusion technique with Trunks?"

He smiled, looking up at the sky. He hooked his arm around her slim shoulders. "Yes. Are you talking about when we got that break, and I played with you?"

She laughed. "Yes. The airplane? I was wondering if you could do that tonight." She grew quiet.

The breeze fluttered through her magnificent sun blonde hair. It looked silver in the light of the moon. He didn't say anything else, and took her by surprising her when she was lifted off the ground.

"Yes!" She squealed as she was thrown into the air. She could fly now, but this was what precious time was. All her travels couldn't and wouldn't amount to anything when it came to this. This was the good stuff.

She sailed into the air, becoming silent. She enjoyed the air as it whooshes by her. Everything was precious when she was with Goten. Every minute. Every second. All of it counted.

A set of strong, firm hands placed themselves under her arms, and held on. She was taken through the air higher and faster, all of it exhilarating. What most excited her was that she had a connection with the man holding her.

It was always there. Sure, it had been friendship when they were young. Then it became more brotherly as they were teens. Now, it was something else. Something more deep and heartfelt.

"Ready for landing?" A dark, seductive voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yes." She breathed as they descended. Soon, their feet touched the ground, and coming to a smooth stop.

"Marron..." the demi-sayian said in a different tone, turning the soft woman around, pulling her closer to him. Eyes met another set, and couldn't break away.

"Goten, kiss me already." Was her reply.

Nothing else was said as his lips met hers. Hers were soft, full, and compliant, and his firm warm and sweet.

Yeah, this was precious time. And it would always be as they spent the rest of their life together. As it should be.

* * *

AN: so applefanfic? How'd you like it? Leave a review!


End file.
